Pure Magical Love
by anime soma cruz
Summary: cupcakes and breakups for breakfast. aizen/ishida, crack, ooc, lemon, slight ichigo bashing


It had originally been a stray thought that had flitted through Ishida's mind while he was still half asleep. Cupcakes for breakfast were a great idea, something he should have thought of long ago. It was as though he had just figured out the universe with this revelation, as it was something so marvelous, so breathtaking that only he himself could partake in. While jerking himself awake, he had realized that while cupcakes were amazing little pieces of heaven, he would have to first make them.

Make them after attempting to remove the thick swath of dark brown hair that was plastered to the side of his face of course. Ishida grimaced, he did not drool in his sleep, or at least he never had before. Obviously Aizen had forced him to curl up beside him and plant his face straight into that tangled mess the brunette liked to call hair. Sometimes Ishida wondered why he even let Aizen stay with him; the man was obviously trying to turn him into a normal person, _one that drools in his sleep_. He would have to confront the man about that, but first he needed to extract the hair glued to his cheek without ripping chunks of his face off with it.

Ishida managed to do said task fairly quickly, with little to no cursing involved. Aizen still had not woken up as Ishida grabbed his glasses from the table beside the bed. Which was fine, the man would probably want sex again anyways, and Ishida was not in the mood for it at the moment (or ever). He could probably file charges with how many times Aizen had bent him over the table in the kitchen and fucked him against his will. He definitely had not been begging for more. That had been the television!

Sighing, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He would, at the very least, try to look presentable while he made cupcakes. Not because he wanted to look good for Aizen while making them, that was absurd! Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth (which had been an enjoyable experience of pulling stray strands of hair out of his mouth); he wandered back into his room, naked.

Aizen was still asleep, or Ishida thought he was. Maybe he had died because of the terrific sex they had the night before. If he had, well he could have picked a better spot to die on, Ishida would have to dispose of his body _and_ wash the sheets as well! Aizen was more trouble than he was worth, too bad Ishida did not have the courage to stick his dick into a woman. It was his only flaw in his perfect Quincy form, one that he could fix at any time if he wanted.

Well, that is what he told himself anyways, so it _had_ to be true.

The more urgent problem that was currently presenting itself was that Aizen had not yet woken up and molested him yet. Not that he wanted to be molested or anything, but he had been standing in his bedroom naked for a whole minute now, sifting through his closet to find something to wear. That was more than enough time for Aizen to get up and fuck him senseless right then and there. Why did he always have to be so difficult? It drove Ishida absolutely crazy sometimes.

Pulling out his handmade maid outfit, complete with frills and pair of cat ears, he grinned. This would definitely get Aizen to ram his dick in his ass posthaste. Twirling around dramatically, he put on his best pair of innocent eyes and kawaii desu voice. "Oh~ Aizen-sama, I was thinking of becoming your slave today nyaaan~. I hope you won't do anything terrible like ramming your large cock down my vulnerable throat nyaaan~."

Ishida was outraged; he had just embarrassed himself for nothing! The brunette was obviously waiting until Ishida did not want his throat assaulted to assault him. That was unfair, so totally unfair and uncalled for! Oh, Ishida was going to have a stern talk with him about this, there was no way Ishida could be in a relationship with this man anymore, not after this! They were over, done, finished!

And the cupcakes he would make today, they would be his prize for kicking Aizen out the door, a welcoming gift for Ishida's new life as an available single man. He would eat them while he broke up with the brunette, and lick the frosting sensually of his slim, manicured fingers while he did so as extra punishment. He made sure pick out the tightest pair of jeans he owned, so Aizen could ogle his stick-thin legs and non-existent ass and lament the fact that he was never going to fuck Uryuu Ishida ever again.

Oh, Ishida was nearly bursting with excitement as he pulled on a navy blue turtleneck and (almost) waltzed out of the room and into the kitchen. He was not going to make just any cupcakes for this occasion. No, he was going to make red velvet cupcakes with little hearts all over them! That would show Aizen, show him how much Ishida was glad to be rid of him and his delicious cock. If only he could get that cock without said person attached to it, then he would truly be in heaven!

It had been a long time since Ishida had baked anything, back before Aizen had showed up and completely ruined his life. It surprised Ishida that he still had baking powder and flour, he was sure Aizen would have thrown it out in favor of beer and Doritos. Even if that had been the case Ishida was sure he could have whipped up some sort of toxic cupcake recipe and fed it to Aizen. Not like he would die from it though, the brunette was fucking invincible.

The anticipation of his announcement was boiling up inside him as he stirred the cupcake mixture with fervor. Aizen needed to get up now, needed to walk into this kitchen and announce his almighty presence. Then Ishida would strike his killing blow, and all would be right in the world. He could use Aizen's blood as food colouring, even if that was morbid and totally uncalled for. His blood would probably be too thick and ruin his godly cupcakes, so Ishida begrudgingly decided against it.

Getting the one cupcake pan he owned out of a bottom cupboard was a hassle. Ishida just loved the sound of pots and pans banging noisily together, it was almost like a metaphor for what sex was like with Aizen. By the time he finally fished the pan out he was planning on divorcing cupcakes all together. Why did the pan have to take after Aizen? He just wanted some fucking cupcakes, cupcakes that did not have liners with penises drawn all over them.

Frowning, Ishida slammed the pan down on the stove in an uncontained fit of rage. Aizen was ruining everything and he had not even woken up yet! When had the brunette wrecked his cupcake liners with inappropriate drawings? He was going― going to calm down and make his cupcakes; Ishida was not going to let Aizen get to him, not this time. He was going to pour the cupcake mixture perfectly into each and every hole and ignore the hands that were slowly wrapping around his slim hips.

"Hey sexy," Aizen breathed into his ear, startling him. Those words echoing in his head as he watched himself dump half the mixture and his dreams of twelve perfect cupcakes on the stove. "Are you breaking up with me? You always wear those pants when you do."

Ishida breathed for a moment, trying desperately to calm himself down so the next sentence that came out of his mouth was not a garbled mess of rage and unintelligible words. "Look what you made me do you fucking― _eek_!"

Aizen chuckled at the squeak as he gripped Ishida's ass, massaging and groping the globes of flesh with eager hands. He _knew_ Ishida liked having his ass fondled and he was exploiting it, which was completely unfair and against the rules that the Quincy had just made up right then and there. The man was clearly a barbarian, one that had extremely talented hands, and―oh; his mouth was good too, especially when it was sucking on his neck just like that.

"I've been cheating on you and I hate you," Ishida stated with as much indifference as he could manage. He could play Aizen's little game too, and he was going to make sure he won this time.

"That's nice, with whom?" Aizen nearly purred against his neck. Why was he not getting angry? He usually fell into a rage when Ishida even vaguely touched the subject. There was no way Aizen could have seen through his lie, absolutely no way! And now Ishida was going to have to make up some bullshit about being madly in love with someone else.

Cupcakes. He had nearly forgotten that he was still holding the bowl, batter dripping down the sides of it, covering his hands in the stuff. He would just pour the mixture in the pan like he meant to do before while ignoring Aizen's hands which were ever so slowly running up and down his sides. That would buy him enough time to think of someone he would rather fuck than Aizen. Too bad there currently were no other people Ishida would rather fuck at the moment.

Getting the batter in the cupcake pan was easier said than done, since Aizen was being difficult. He managed to pour the rest of it in the pan this time, even as those hands slid their way around to his chest. Then they were pinching, twisting his nipples with such force that Ishida could do nothing but shudder at the sudden onslaught of sensation running through his body. Ishida let out a breathy moan as those fingers tugged harshly on his hardened nubs, forcing him to neatly bend over and brace himself against the stove. Aizen's wonderful cock was rubbing ever-so teasingly along the cleft of Ishida's ass, and he knew that he had to think of someone before the brunette decided to rip his pants off and fuck him right then and there.

"I'm fucking Ichigo Kurosaki," Ishida said absentmindedly. He just could not think at the moment, and it had absolutely nothing to do with what Aizen was currently doing to him. No, he had just picked the last man he would ever want to fuck through rational decision making, and not because he was focused solely on the hard thing in between his ass cheeks.

"Mmm," Aizen hummed, completely and utterly unperturbed by Ishida's statement. Clearly there was something wrong with him today, and Ishida wished it was his cock. It would be so much easier to break up with Aizen if he just sprouted a vagina. Not that Ishida hated vaginas or anything. "Does Ichigo touch you like I do? Do you get on knees like a good little slut and suck his cock until he comes all over your pretty face like you do for me?"

No, no, _no_. That was all Ishida could handle. Who would willingly suck Ichigo's cock and like it? That was literally the grossest thing Ishida had heard in― in forever! He had never moved so fast in his life as he broke away from Aizen's grasp and ran towards the bathroom. He was never going to get rid of the taint, the knowledge that he had stated that he fucked Ichigo. Aizen had totally annihilated him without a second thought, that laughter echoing throughout his apartment told him so. He had not even made those wonderful cupcakes yet, or even washed the batter off his hands. Why did this happen every single time he broke up with Aizen? He might as well get out the razor and start cutting himself; it was his only course of action at this point.

Not that he would, because he was a Quincy, and Quincy's were better than that. He was just going to have to suck up the shame and move on with his life, his life that still had Aizen in it. His life that would probably be over in a few minutes because he could smell those cupcakes cooking and as far as he knew Aizen did not know how to operate an oven. A fiery death would be alright, Ishida would be ok with that, it would burn away the sin of pretending to fuck Ichigo Kurosaki. Even so, he might as well try to save himself, so Aizen did not go and find him in Soul Society and tell him how much of a failure he was.

Of course that smug motherfucker had managed to bake them just fine, and was _eating_ one. It did not even have any frosting on it, not that Ishida was surprised by Aizen's barbaric display, as he was more amazed at the fact that absolutely nothing was on fire. Since Aizen often threatened to set his apartment on fire, it would have been the perfect opportunity to do just that. Then it clicked. Aizen was eating his cupcakes, the cupcakes he was supposed to taunt said man with. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Why? Is your boyfriend coming over soon?" Aizen smirked, making Ishida cringe. "Or are you angry that I saw through your silly charade?"

"Fuck you."

"That's what I was planning to do until you so rudely interrupted me."

"Don't you fucking twist my words around―" Ishida managed out before he was silenced by Aizen's firm lips on his, the other man slowly backing him against the kitchen counter as he forced his tongue into Ishida's unwilling mouth. Aizen would never let him finish his bitching sessions, not that Ishida minded all that much when the brunette was assaulting his mouth with renewed eagerness. And when Aizen's tongue started caressing the sensitive roof of Ishida's mouth, he found himself clinging to the other man, trying desperately not to moan.

Those hands found their way back to Ishida's hips, fingertips digging into the fabric of his pants as Aizen pulled himself flush against the smaller man. His barely-clothed erection sliding roughly against Ishida's reawakened arousal, earning a genuine gasp out of the Quincy. Aizen's hummed against Ishida's lips, obviously pleased with himself. "Someone is enjoying this."

"No I'm not," Ishida hissed, trying in vain to capture Aizen's lips with his own again. Aizen would never let him; he liked talking far too much to grant Ishida the privilege. It was almost a shock when the brunette started planting kisses along Ishida's jawline, trailing them down his neck and along the edges of his turtleneck. Oh, Aizen was probably upset over that inoffensive piece of clothing, a victory Ishida could easily claim for himself, the first one of the day. A victory easily lost when Aizen bit down hard, causing Ishida to cry out, digging his fingers into Aizen's shoulders.

"You need to be punished," Aizen growled, sucking the newly made indentation on Ishida's neck. Ishida shivered, his breath coming out in short, quick gasps. Not because of the 'punished' thing, no Aizen always said that. He had just wanted his throat ravaged on the inside, not the outside!

"You need to get a haircut," Ishida retorted, getting a hum of amusement out of the other man. Fuck that habit of his was starting to piss Ishida off, and Aizen was probably doing it on purpose too.

"That TV show character I saw you masturbating to has the same hair, so I thought you'd be all over me," Aizen chuckled lightly before lifting Ishida onto the kitchen counter.

"I've done no such thing, you're lying," Ishida said, glaring at the other man as he began to unzip his pants, pulling them off with little difficulty. How had Aizen found out about that? Ishida was sure the brunette had not been anywhere near his apartment when he had done it, and he was also sure that Aizen was not some omnipresent being. He supposed he could let it slide for now, seeing as the way Aizen was eyeing his cock with those heated, hungry eyes was turning him on more than it should have. "Even if I had, it wouldn't change the fact that he actually brushes his hair, unlike you."

"Next you'll be telling me I need to wear purple contacts and a white skintight suit. Now spread your legs for me," Aizen said, and Ishida readily complied, spreading his ass cheeks with both hands, leaving him open and completely exposed. His face burned with embarrassment from Aizen's piercing stare. He did this pose all the time obviously, not just because Aizen _liked_ it. "Beg for me."

"No," Ishida sighed, rolling his eyes.

Aizen shrugged, deciding to go and grab another one of Ishida's precious cupcakes out of the pan on the stove much to Ishida's horror. "I know a way to make you beg."

"That's nice," Ishida said warily. What was Aizen going to do? Eat his cupcakes right in front of him? Ishida was sure he could handle it, since the brunette had already done that earlier. However, when Aizen bent down between his parted thighs, cupcake in hand, Ishida felt dread rising up inside him. Aizen was going to do something weird again without his permission and there was nothing he could do about it. "Aizen, no."

"No?" Aizen sounded incredulous; like he was surprised Ishida did not want cupcakes lodged in his rectum. Ishida did not know what to do with him. Murder him for this disgrace? That was a great option but then he would have to clean the kitchen floor afterwards. It would just be easier―

Easier to let Aizen lick his sensitive opening with that wonderful tongue as Ishida trembled, breathing shakily as the brunette held his legs steady. Why oh why had Aizen never bothered to do this without the cupcakes? His tongue was more than qualified for the task. It was something Ishida enjoyed though, so obviously Aizen would never want to do it. And if Ishida had any mind at all he would be furious, so utterly enraged at that very fact. He would have to remember to be bitchy later, when Aizen was not poking his tongue tantalizingly around his twitching hole.

When that very same tongue delved into him, lapping eagerly at his insides, a cry left Ishida's lips as he jerked his hips, grabbing fistfuls of Aizen's hair in the process. He tugged at the brunette's hair, trying desperately to get more of that slick tongue inside him. It felt so good; Ishida's body was tingling with pleasure. It was nowhere near enough to make him come, and Aizen would keep at this forever unless Ishida did something. The man truly did know how to make him beg, a horribly frightening thought if there ever was one.

"Fuck me," Ishida gasped, tightening his grip on the other man's head. Aizen grunted before withdrawing, leaving Ishida to shudder from the empty feeling inside him. When Aizen stood back up, Ishida was thoroughly rewarded with the sight of the brunette's unclothed cock, swollen and leaking pre come. The sight made Ishida's cock twitch; he was finally going to get what he had wanted for the past few minutes!

"As you wish," Aizen said huskily, lining himself up against Ishida's drooling entrance. "You gave up quite quickly this time, I'm almost disappointed."

"Stop fucking talking and fuck me," Ishida snapped back. Aizen readily complied, thrusting hard and deep into Ishida's ass. "Nnn, I've wanted your cock all morning."

"I could hardly tell with all your pleading to be my slave earlier," Aizen breathed, hiking Ishida's legs over his shoulders while ever-so-slowly pulling out. Ishida had no time to mull over that line as Aizen stabbed in deep, wringing a moan out of him. He continued the pace, fucking Ishida into the counter with force. Ishida could do nothing but take it as he gasped his approval with every thrust. It felt good, way too good after having denied himself this nearly all morning; he had almost no regrets about the entire situation.

As suddenly as it had started, Aizen thrust deep inside Ishida one last time, grunting his release. Ishida panted, only slightly annoyed that the brunette had come so quickly. If there was one thing Aizen was terrible at, it was the sex part of sex. He whined, bucking his hips slightly, to catch Aizen's attention. Aizen simply hummed, pulling out and swiftly tucking himself back into his boxers. "I don't think you deserve it."

"You put cupcakes in my ass and you don't think I deserve to get off?" Ishida said incredulously.

"When did I do that? You must be confusing your sexual endeavors involving Ichigo with what we just did," Aizen smiled, bending down to pick up the cupcake he had been holding earlier.

_Off the floor._

Good thing Aizen was also bad at taking kicks to the head. Ishida was thoroughly pleased with himself as he pushed himself off the counter, grabbing a cupcake out of the pan as he made his way over to the kitchen table and sat down. He was going to enjoy what was left of his cupcakes with no icing while he jacked off, that was all there was to it. He would make his own orgasm induced cupcake heaven without Aizen's help. Perhaps his pleasure induced haze would tell him what to make for dinner so Aizen would fuck him extra hard. He just had to wait and see.


End file.
